


Healing Hearts

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The unveiling of the Battle of Hogwarts' monument brings thoughts to everyone's mind.





	Healing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snax0 (humanveil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> A/N: Not beta'd. Written for the Rare Pair Short's wishlists event - summer 2018.
> 
> Prompt: Emotional hurt comfort, moments of peace for snax0.
> 
> Disclamer: JKR owns these characters, not me. Anything you recognise is not my own. No profit is being made from the posting of this work.

"Hermione?"

Turning, she smiled weakly at Andromeda as she approached her.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Hermione murmured, returning her gaze to the monument.

"I know." Andromeda placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Her touch was comforting, and Hermione found herself leaning closer. "We can leave if you want."

Hermione's lower lip wobbled. She shook her head. "No, not yet." She let out a deep breath. "Do you miss him?" Her gaze was drawn to Ted Tonks' name on the monument.

Andromeda tightened her grip on Hermione's shoulder, trying to offer her some comfort. She stepped closer, pressing a kiss to Hermione's temple. "Honestly, so very much."

Hermione nodded.

"But it doesn't make me love you any less," Andromeda said after a moment's silence.

She looked at Andromeda. "And you're not just saying that, right?"

"Don't be silly." Andromeda kissed her lightly. "Ted was a huge part of my life, and now you're a huge part of my future." She looked at Hermione. "Come on, let's go see Harry and Teddy. I know the two of them always put a smile on your face."

"How could they not?" Hermione whispered. She looked at the monument once more. All the names listed at the bottom made her heartache in an unexplainable way.

"Hermione?"

She turned and saw Andromeda looking over her shoulder at her.

"Coming, Andy," Hermione murmured. They were all healing, and someday, they would all be okay.


End file.
